Free! Crack
by YuriyIvanov
Summary: Just random crack stories and one shots with the swimming gays. Most will be with smut and all kind of random ships.


"Senpai, maybe-"  
>A sharp voice cut off the softer, lighter voice before it had even been able to form the words.<br>"No! You just don't get it! I need to beat him!"  
>The door to the hallway was opened. "Don't wait for me," were the last words before the door was closed and the room left silent.<br>A loud sigh came from the silver haired boy as he flopped down into his chair with a frustrated look on his face before picking up his phone, opening a new text.

*Need air. He does it again* he wrote before sending it off. It did not take that long before a text made his phone glow up. "Water boy", it said on the screen as he picked it up, opening the text.

*waterever, bring swim suit*, it said, making the blue eyed boy smile slightly before getting up and leaving the room, grabbing his bag for practice on his way out.

He was so tired of this. It always happened when there had been joint practice with the Iwatobi swimmers. Nitori had started writing to the swimmer his Senpai always talked about no more than a month earlier and had come to find that he could finally get out his frustrations about Matsuoka-senpai, his never ending late night rambling about Haruka, how he had to win against the other, his dad's dream and so on. Sure, Nitori could handle it most of the time and he was always supportive when it came to his senpai, but even he could get enough.

The train stopped and it did not take him long to get to Haruka's home. He had been coming there a lot lately and knew the fastest way to get there from the station by now. He took one last look at his phone before turning it off. Tonight, Rin could be alone with his drama and Nitori would not let a text or call from him make him feel guilty about spending time with Haruka-san.

The door was opened by the black haired swimmer, dressed in a T-shirt that had to be Makoto's, because it was far too big, and a pair of lose-fitting pants. Dark blue eyes met lighter ones for just a moment before he stepped aside, letting the boy in.

When they dropped down in Haru's room, Nitori on his chair and Haru on the bed, it only took a moment before the silver boy was on his feet again and started to talk.

"I can't take it anymore! I love senpai but he keeps going on about how he needs to prove himself and he only can do it by winning against you!" he let out, frustrated. "He doesn't care that he is the best swimmer on the team or that he can beat everyone, he didn't even listen when I pointed out he's already won against you in a race. He just keeps going on!" He let out a growl before flopping down in the chair again. "Every day when he comes back, it's the only thing he ever talks about. How he needs to get better. And today he had a full-on fit because his time had not improved and he just went on and on about how he will never get to the Olympics or even join a pro swimming team!" He looked down, feeling tears starting to drip down his cheeks. It hurt. He had been working hard too, that's why he had started talking to Haru in the first place. He had been swimming with the black haired talent and he had even gotten faster and a little better, but it had not meant anything.

A cold hand touched the pale cheek, lifting the younger boy's chin up, making him look into dark blue eyes.

"He is not free yet." He leaned down and when a wet tongue licked the salty tears away, the small boy's soft sobs stopped with a shocked gasp. "Don't waste water," Haru said before pulling the silver boy up by his wrist and getting him into his bed, not wasting his time and talking or explaining what he was doing to the boy who looked at him so shocked. He pulled off his T-shirt.

"Haruka-senpai , what are you.." Nitori's words broke as he looked over the toned chest of the swimmer. He had seen it before, many time to be honest, but never outside of swimming or when Haru dropped his clothes at what seemed like any chance to get into water. Not like this. This was different. There was not water here, only them. He swallowed as he blushed deeply, the feeling of the other's warm tongue running over his cheek was still haunting his confused mind and now he was looking up at the other teen who was starting to open his jeans, sitting atop of Nitori.

"We are going to fuck," Haru said as if there was nothing weird in that, as if they had done it before or even talked about it. God, they had not even talked about who they liked or what they liked! "You need to focus less on him. Be free," the black haired boy said as he had gotten his pants opened and with inhuman speed ripped the clothes off of the boy under him before Nitori could even fully understand what was going on.

"Haruka!" Nitori let out a embarrassed cry when he got flipped over on his stomach and his underpants were pulled off him and dropped to the floor together with the rest of his clothing. "Haruka-senpai, I really.. oh god!" He moaned when a pair of lips kissed his neck before teeth bit down into the soft skin, making him cry out in surprise and pleasure. Cheeks were burning more than ever when he could not control the moans coming from his mouth as Haru moved down over his shoulder, biting and kissing the skin, leaving a trail of red marks on his pale skin.

Fingers grabbed the duvet as slender hands ran along his sides, his breath almost stopping as they ran over his ribs, nails just long enough to mark the skin as Haru dragged his hands along the naked skin down to the boy's lower half, never letting his lips leave the skin.

It had been a blur. It still was. The feeling of something hard, slick and big in him had made him cry out in pain to begin with but the hard thrusts now made him moan and even beg for more. They had been slow, he had no idea how long it had been since Haru had taken him to his bed and started to pay him and his body attention like no one ever had and until now. Nitori was lying on his bed, one leg lifted up to lay over the black haired boy's shoulder and the other around him to pull him in harder, holding on to anything as he begged for Haru to keep going, to do it harder, to make him feel as alive as he did now. His gray hair was sticking to his forehead, body glistening in the light of the room from the sweat and sticky from the times he had already been pushed over the edge, bringing him to his climax.

The sound of a phone broke their world, ripping through the bubble of lust, pleasure and desire, making them stop dead for a moment. Two pairs of blue eyes turned to the flashing phone. "Sharknado" Had Nitori not been busy having a rock hard cock slamming into a spot he never knew he had that made him see stars, he would have laughed at the name Haru had given Rin. But he watched to his horror as Haru, not stopping his thrusting into Nitori's tight, former virgin ass, picked up the phone and pressed the green button.

"What?" Voice as bored as ever, blue eyes meeting pleading blue as he angled his movement, hitting dead on, making Nitori let out a loud cry of pleasure.

On the other end, Rin was in a state nothing short of panic as he had come back to find the room empty, his roommate nowhere to be found and not even a note to tell him where he could have gone.

"Haru! You've got to help me! Nitori is gone! I yelled at him and then went out and I got back and he was gone and he took his swim bag with him but I looked at the pool and he was not there! Haru, we have to find him! He could have been kidnapped or gone to swim in the sea and drown, or run away, or maybe he is lying somewhere hurt! Ha.." A loud moan from the other end of the phone made the teen stop his stream of words. "Haru, what are you doing?!" he asked, more horrified than he had been before. It was bad enough that Aii was gone, but he had already called the rest of the Iwatobi swim team and he knew Makoto was not with Haru, so who?

"He is fine," Haru said in a calm voice, only slightly breaking his cool when the boy's inside became even tighter around him as Nitori got closer to climax again. He thrust in harder, a hint of a smile on his lips when Nitori moaned again even with his hands over his mouth, trying to keep his senpai from hearing him over the phone. "You can talk to him." He leaned over the smaller teen, holding the phone right next to Nitori's mouth as he used more of his strength as he moved, angling himself to hit that spot every time just to make sure the boy under him would make as much sound as possible.

"Ni.. Nitori?" The sound of desperate moans and half broken attempts to make a word met Rin as he spoke, feeling his pants tighten together with the disbelief and somewhere rage filling him. "Aii.. "

The sound of his name, said so gently by the guy he had been in love with for so long did it. "Sen.. Rin" his voice broke into a loud moan as he came, making an even bigger mess on himself before feeling how his insides got filled with something warm as Haru moaned loudly and came inside of him before finally giving in, falling down next to the boy, short of breath, the phone falling down between them.

Rin had a hand over his mouth, eyes wide in shock as he could only listen to the sound of the two teens, out of breath sharing a sloppy kiss before dropping back down on what he could only guess had to be Haru's bed before the phone was picked up. "Haru!" he said, shock finally fading and the burning anger filling him op, ready to rip his friend a new one. When a soft voice spoke to him, however, he felt his heart do a flip. "Senpai." He swallowed before dropping down on his bed, jacket forgotten on the floor, whispering a shaky "Aii" as he listen to his roommate's breath, still shaky and his voice sounding like he had been screaming for hours. "I.. I will stay at Harus place.. He.. He helps me.. Please don't wait for me." Rin could only stare at the phone as the other hung up on him, leaving him with the words he so often left the boy with. Was this... was this how it felt? This feeling more than hurt, betrayed, left behind, unwanted. Was this the way he made Nitori feel every time he left him?


End file.
